1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to crosslinkable compositions, especially to compositions which are based on organo-silicon compounds, which comprise specially coated basic fillers, which are storable with exclusion of water and which are crosslinkable on ingress of water at room temperature to give elastomers, to processes for production thereof and to shaped bodies produced therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
One-component sealing compositions which are storable with exclusion of water, vulcanize on ingress of water at room temperature to give elastomers and eliminate alcohols in doing so are known. These products are used in large volumes, for example in the construction industry. These mixtures are based on polymers terminated by silyl groups bearing reactive substituents such as OH groups or hydrolyzable groups, for example alkoxy groups. Typically, such compositions also contain calcium carbonates as fillers.
Frequently, stearic acid-coated calcium carbonates are used since they absorb less moisture compared to uncoated calcium carbonates. Such products are supplied on the market in a wide variety. However, the coated calcium carbonates usually worsen adhesion, especially on substrates such as concrete. JP2008222493 A2 describes the coating of calcium carbonates with polymeric fatty acids, but these as a filler in RTV1 compositions likewise adversely affect adhesion to concrete.
The addition of organic acids, such as n-octanoic acid or neodecanoic acid, to RTV1 compositions has likewise been described many times. However, the addition leads to an increase in the modulus and to poorer adhesion on concrete.